leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Lost Marbles/Seles, the Shooting Star
Seles, the Shooting Star is a custom champion designed for League of Legends. She's a young Ionian girl, not much older than Annie. Her basic attacking animation involves her firing energy bolts from her fingers, like those finger pistol things kids do, which is how she can be a markswoman. ''- Lumine Consortium Observational Records - Subject DRT1: Seles -'' ''- Ten Years Ago -'' We, the Lumine Consortium, are a gathering of lesser celestial deities charged with overseeing the sanctity of worlds. We are, however, forbidden from interfering or making our presence known directly. Instead, we must send emissaries, children of our own creation, to these worlds to defend the peace in our stead. One such world, Runeterra, has recently been host to a strange phenomenon they know as "the Void". We Lumines do not know the true nature of this Void or what it seeks, but we do understand that this problem must be dealt with posthaste. So we prepared a new celestial child, our envoy that would one day defend Runeterra from what could be a great and terrifying menace. We sent our child, aboard a falling star down to the surface of Runeterra. The star appears to have landed in a nation known as Ionia, and the natives have recovered her safely. She now rests soundly in one of the nation's ceremonial temples, the people abuzz with news of this strange and fascinating occurrence. They have opted to name her Seles, and so we shall as well. ''- Growing Up -'' Seles seems to have grown up to be quite the wild child, as the humans might say. She is full of energy, always using her Lumine-born powers to wreak all manner of playful mischief. The citizenry of Ionia seems to take it all in stride, however, having recognized this child as a gift from the heavens. A recognition not too far off from the truth, ironically. Seles has honed her powers magnificently. During her training sessions, we would subliminally aid her in harnessing her abilities, while allowing her some freedom in how she expresses them. She has taken a liking to creating energy sparks, including firing them from her fingertips like those "guns" that some of the humans we've seen have used. We shall continue to monitor Seles's development, as well as the growing threat that is the Void. ''- The Present Day and the League of Legends -'' It has come to our attention that many of the Void's more notorious spawns have found their way, coerced or otherwise, into a sort of political-gladiatorial ring known as the League of Legends. Seles has heard much about the League already from the Ionians and harbored a secret desire to participate for herself. '' ''Knowing that Seles must be allowed to participate in the League, to hone her abilities against those born of the Void, we devised a plan to coerce the Ionians into letting her enter without revealing ourselves directly. One of our own took temporary possession of young Seles to relay a message, a message from the heavens above that brought the girl to them. "There is great danger coming to your world of Runeterra. It is for this reason that it is crucial for Seles to participate in the League of Legends. Her skills must be honed further, lest your world be lost. Do not fret for her safety, for we will be watching over her." In awe at the proclamation before them, Seles's caretakers have decided to allow her to enter the League. As well it should be, for the Void grows stronger with each passing day. We of the Lumine Consortium have not yet failed to save a world despite our heavy restrictions. Runeterra will not be the first to fall under our watch. This, we swear. Abilities Seles fires a red spark of celestial energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy unit it hits and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = Seles may recast Redshift once mid-flight to alter its trajectory towards her cursor's current location, increasing its projectile speed by 50% in the process. Regardless of whether or not the trajectory was altered, Redshift will travel a total of 1100 units or until it hits an enemy. 1200 (1800 if Redirected) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} | , and the reduced slow from . **''Redshift'' cannot critically strike. **''Redshift'' will not affect structures. **''Redshift's'' damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or misses. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Redshift's'' projectile is destroyed if it makes contact with Blueshift's spark. }} }} Whenever Seles deals damage to an enemy unit with an ability or empowered attack, she gains 8% bonus Movement Speed that decays over 2 seconds. This can't stack, but subsequent ability damage will refresh the bonus. |description2 = Additionally, Seles's basic attacks against enemy units reduce Asterism's cooldown by 1 second. |description3 = Seles's next basic attack becomes empowered, dealing bonus magic damage. |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | Asterism's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. |spellshield=will block the attack enhanced by the active part. |additional= Asterism resets Seles's attack timer on cast. Asterism's active bonus damage can be applied using Redshift. }} }} Seles conjures a blue spark of celestial energy at target location after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within 250 range. The spark then persists at that location for 3. |description2 = The spark detonates if Redshift collides with it, consuming both Redshift and the spark. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies within 300 range and slows them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} | }} Seles triggers a supernova at target location after a 0.25 second delay, dealing magic damage per half second to enemies within the blast radius over 5 seconds. The blast radius gradually increases over the duration. |description2 = Enemies within the supernova are slowed by 1% per . 300 (+20 per Half Second) |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} Category:Blog posts